


Not The Plan

by christinawithav



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Takes place during the season premiere and when Lucifer was trying to show his true face, what if his wings had decided to make an appearance. How I wished things could have gone.





	Not The Plan

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Wanted to write this and have it up sooner but long work days and writer's block don't go good together. This is what I wished had happened during the scene between Lucifer and Chloe. Unbeated.

****  
Lucifer took a deep breath and waited for his devil face to appear, and steeling himself for Chloe's horrified response.

But nothing was happening, how this could be, Lucifer had no idea.

Chloe gave a look of concern and confusion.

"Do you have...constipation?"

Just then something happened but not what Lucifer wanted, His damn wings popped out.

Thankfully they were in a room that wasn't easily visible to everyone else.

Chloe's eyes went wide and they practically popped out and her hands went over her mouth.

Lucifer saw her knees were shaking and he helped her in the chair.

"Oh my..."

"I know," He whispered, "This is one time I won't hold it against you for saying it."

"Wings?" She whispered.

"Chloe," He could see she was close to a catatonic state.

Just then the door opened and Ella came in, her bouncy self like usual.

"Hey guys," She stopped and her eyes went wide.

"That has got to be the best costume..." She looked closer, "That's no costume is it?"

"Unfortunately not," Lucifer replied, wanting her to get lost.

"Last time I thought I saw wings and angels I was on that drug trip in college."

"You're on one now, the effects suddenly decided to revisit you," Lucifer's aggravation was growing.

Thankfully his wings decided to go away just then.

"You wish, Lucifer this is amazing..." Just then Ella caught sight of Chloe just sitting there and knelt next to her.

"Chloe?" Lucifer said quietly.

"I need to go, be alone..." Her eyes and voice filled with shock.

"Detective, it's not a good idea..."

"I'll take her home and stay with her," Ella said firmly.

Ella gently touched Lucifer's shoulder, "I know you care, but she needs time to process."

Lucifer felt fear and sadness sweep through him, He couldn't bear to be cut out of Chloe's life. It took Linda time to come to terms with him and that had felt like eternity.

But at the same time he knew Chloe was someone who needed space before she was ready to talk.

"I'll head back to Lux, take care of her."

"I will," Ella replied, "Everything will be fine because I happen to know the devil is an awesome, quirky, handsome man.

Despite everything Lucifer couldn't stop the small smile that came on his face and left the room to call Linda.

Poor woman was going to be busier than ever.

***  
AN2: I think this turned out all right, my muse is still giving me trouble. I've been really enjoying this season but Tricia returns as Charlotte soon and frankly it was better without her character. Hopefully the real Charlotte Richards will be more tolerable than the character of mom was.


End file.
